The Balancer
by ChaosDeathLord
Summary: When Caster summoned his monster what if instead of Saber unleashing Excalibur something else came to fight? A being far older than anything in the world, a being that far surpasses Gilgamesh? It lives in the very bottom of the the ocean. It's name? Gojira, the Balancer and herald of Gaia. One Shot.


**ChaosDeathLord: Hey everyone, this is my first story I've created so far. Anyways, when I saw the Cthulhu scene from Fate/Zero I thought: "What if a certain monster had shown up as well?" so I decided to create this story just for entertaining that thought, anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction is in no way created for the sake of profit. I do not own Godzilla nor the Fate Series. Godzilla belongs to Toho and the Fate Series belongs to Type-Moon**

He has slept for many long years. How long you may ask? Well, he had lost count. He had forgotten how he was born already but he still remember when he and his kind alongside many others roam this very land but then came those parasitic abominations that uses the corpse of his brethren to populate their own species. Naturally, that led to a war in which he participated. Many of his brethren died that day but they were valiant nonetheless. In time, their war depleted the energy around them and many were forced to enter hibernation,.

Unfortunately some did not make it and were left to die in starvation. He would too until he met HER.

Her existence had been marked right into every living being's genes his was no exception. Once he set his eyes upon her he knew who she was. His instinct identified a superior being above him and he dared not to challenge Her for she is the world itself, the very earth they stand on. Gaia.

Gaia had specifically sought him out for the hidden potential within him and appointed him a mission. To keep the balance of the world in check. To him, it was a great honour in which he accepted with pride. Upon doing so he was granted numerous abilities, with one of them the ability to sense the shift in balance of the world.

And so, with the mission given out to him, he went to hibernation. For years, he would wake up from his sleep to either gather some food or to deal with threats to Mother Earth herself. He watched as descendants of his kind went into extinction by a golden otherworldly creature. He was about to intervene but he felt a temporal shift happened and watched as one of the moth's members appear through a portal and fought against the creature and won but was left tired.

The moth looked different from the ones that he knew and can tell it's still a hatchling compared to it's kind. To be frank, he and the moths have some sort of a bad blood due to fact that their ideals clash against each other despite serving the same being except they were created by Gaia herself. But he decided to telepathically inform them about their descendant and merely watched as they encase the hatchling in a ball of cocoon where the hatchling will stay sealed within and grow in power over the years in hibernation.

The moths thanked him of course but he merely shrugged it off and went back to sleep once more.

Days flew by as he fought against those who threaten Mother Earth, hunt for food or sleep. He watched as civilization rise and fall, from wooden constructs to towers of metal. The very land itself changed as Humanity, now the greatest race in the food chain expanded their territory all over Mother Earth herself. So he slept, until now.

Then, he felt it, a slight shift in the balance. Something vile and putrid had dared to soil it's filth unto this world. He growled in anger as yet another one of these trash had dared to threaten the Earth once again. No matter, he shall deal with this filth.

Lifting himself up from his resting place, schools of fishes swarm away in fear of his presence. Even the larger aquatic animals like the whales or sharks ran clear of his vicinity. He didn't mind them as he only had one thing in mind; To bring back the balance. So, with great speed that betrays his appearance, he swam towards the origin of the cause.

* * *

Fuyuki, Japan

Fuyuki City is what you might call an ordinary city. But everything has its secrets and Fuyuki is no exception. Secretly Fuyuki is hiding a war unknown to the public mass. But that story is for another time. Anyway, in an abridged version, this war is called the Holy Grail War where seven individuals called Masters are to summon Heroic Spirits from the old age as their Servants in a fight to the death and the winner uses the Grail to grant their wishes. But right now the War is at a cease fire due to a rouge Master and Servant killing innocent Humans and the church and Mage's Association fear for the existence of magecraft to be known to the public. So they have asked for a ceasefire until they have dealt the finishing blow to the rouge Master and Servant.

But, things have gone hectic as the Servant, Caster, had just unleashed an abomination at the Fuyuki Bridge along with a massive amount of fog that cloud the entire bridge and it's river.

Close to the bridge stood four individuals. Servant Saber and Lancer alongside Master Waver Velveet and Homunculus Irisviel Von Einzbern. Currently, Rider had unleashed his Noble Phantasm, Ionian Hetairoi, to stall for time. But they are already out of options to what to do to defeating Caster's abomination.

"What now? He's buying us time, but if we can't use it to come up with anything, we'll be right back where we started" Waver asked. They had tried everything yet they could not get up close for Lancer's Gáe Dearg to render Caster's spell book useless.

"Hey, Einzbern. Got any idea?"

Irisviel remained silent for she didn't have anything to come up with. She was merely used to be a scapegoat for Kiritsugu after all.

Then, the Einzbern Homunculus gasped as a ring came from the phone she was given. She quickly took out the ringing phone but because she had been secluded from the modern world she did not know how to use it.

"Well, um…How does this work? "She asked as she passed the phone to Waver.

Answering the phone Waver placed onto his ear as the voice of the feared Magus Killer called out.

"Iri?"

"No, I'm…I mean…" For some reason, the man's voice seemed to have a chill on Waver's spine

Emiya Kiritsugu seemed to realize who was on the phone and spoke up

"I see. You must be Rider's Master. Perfect. I wanted to talk to you too."

Waver, not knowing who Kiritsugu is asked who is he.

"It doesn't matter. Caster's disappearance was the work of your Servant, yes?"

"That's right, I guess."

"I have a question. When Rider releases his Reality Marble, can he position it's contents at a particular position?"

"…To a degree. Within a hundred meters or so, but it's possible. Rider should be able to control where it materialize."

"Very well. I'll wait for the right moment and fire a signal flare then. Release Caster under it. Can you do it?"

"I can do it…I think. Probably." His voice held an edge of uncertainty

"One more thing. I need you to relay a message to Lancer. Tell him Saber's left arm holds an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm."

"Huh?" Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm? He wanted to ask more but the Magus Killer cut the line before he could ask for more information. He looked at Lancer who noticed his look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, he had a message for you. Something about Saber's left arm being an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm…"

Lancer had a look of surprise on his face.

Saber turned her head away as all eyes fell on her, fearing for the question to be asked.

"is it true, Saber?" The dreaded question had come out.

Seeing as how her secret had been exposed, she begrudgingly nodded .

Lancer realised what this means. "Can it destroy Caster's monster with a single strike?"

"It can." He gave another look of surprise.

"However, Lancer. The weight of my sword is the weight of my pride The wound from my battle with you is an honor, not fetter. The aid of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne as a substitute for my left arm is worth ten thousand men."

The two Servants looked at each other before Lancer smiled.

"Well, Saber. I cannot forgive Caster's actions. He affirms the despair of those around him and finds joy in spreading terror." Lancer held Gáe Dearg right in front of him. "By the vows I swore as a knight, I cannot abide such evil." He stabbed it onto the ground and held his other spear, Gáe Buidhe the spear that cause's Saber's left arm unable to heal itself, out and grabbed both hands onto it.

Realizing what Lancer is about to do she shouted Lancer to stop.

"Is it Saber who must win this fight? Or is it Lancer? No, it is neither. What must triumph here is the knight's path of chivalry that we champion. Is that not so, Heroic Spirit Arturia?" He immediately snap the spear in half.

Saber stood right in front of the monster as a sword, Excalibur, shined brightly. There had been a few problems due to Berserker interfering. But due to Archer getting rid of him and Rider dispersing his Noble Phantasm to send the monster into the position where Kiritsugu had pointed. All was prepared.

The Golden Archer stood at the bridge behind Saber as he stared at her cross armed. "Now, Saber. Show me. I shall judge the true worth of your brilliance as a Heroic Spirit."

Saber held Excalibur above her and started channelling. Golden glows of light flew. From the water, to the ground, to the plants. All of them focused onto one point. The sword that she is wielding.

* * *

He felt it. A larger amount of Prana had been broken and a familiar power he haven't felt since ages of old. The Sword of the Stars forged by those guardian moths that slain the white titan that nearly defeated him in battle. He still feel the sting of humiliation of defeat . As he mused about the past he finally saw it, the location of where the filth appeared in. Ignoring old nostalgia, he swimmed quickly towards the vile filth to quickly restore balance back into order.

He felt the old energy he had known millennia ago building up it's power. But it's power seemed restricted, reduced somehow…like one of thirteen of it's original power…He immediately let out a roar.

* * *

Saber held Excalibur above her as the wave of energy blew the water away from her. Preparing to unleash her Noble Phantasm she shouted.

"EX-"

 **SSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEENNNNGGGGGKKKKKKK!**

Her concentration broken, the glow of Excalibur dispersed. As she reeled in shock from the loud roar.

"What was that?"

She wasn't the only one who wondered what had happened. Everybody who heard the sound wondered who caused it. Then, it appeared.

From behind Caster's monster, a large spire of rocks seem to come out of the water and, to everybody's confusion, move towards the monster.

Suddenly, the water around the rocks seem to rise up upon itself. But that wasn't the cause as it seems to be obscuring some kind of figure. It grew bigger, and bigger and bigger. It towered even Caster's monster as the fall part ways as smoke seem to cover the creature from view.

It let out a growl as it's appearance cause many to marvel at it's appearance. It was a large dinosaur that stood at 108.204 meters tall with a bulky appearance with brown scales and short arms. Apparently the 'Spire of stones' were it's spine that came from it's back down to it's tail. It stared at Caster's Monster with anger evidently in it's yellows eyes. It's appearance caused multiple reactions to the mass.

Kiritsugu, Kirei, Tokiomi and Saber stared at the dinosaur in shock.

Irisviel brought up her hands to her mouth as she too stared at in in shock as well.

Lancer held a look of surprise once more as he looked wide open.

Waver sat on the ground trembling as he felt that he's going to wet himself.

Rider stared at the Dinosaur with one raised eyebrow as he rubbed his chin with a hand while Archer stared at the beast with mild interest.

The Dinosaur growled a bit before letting out a loud roar once more.

 **SSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEENNNNGGGGGKKKKKKK!**

Everybody had to cover their ears as the sound nearly rendered them deaf. Even those far away had to cover their ears as well. Glasses from buildings close to the bridge shatter from the vibration emitting from the roar that also caused the waves around it to rolled about and reverbing the ground itself.

* * *

He looked at the adversary infront of him. He only had one thought

…How repulsive. It reminded him of that abomination born from Humanity's dark emotions that he defeated. Unlike it's predecessor though it seems that it doesn't have the ability to attack his mind. All is well then, he had a headache after defeating that thing. Now yet again he is facing against a similar adversary.

Anyways, it seems that there are familiar presences around here. The King of Uruk, The Son of Zeus and the so called King of Knights…that would explain how he felt he Sword of the Stars but the last he remembered it was given back to that avatar of the moths at the lake. Still, to think she would take part in this so called war. Oh he knows, he knows what is in the 'cup' as he has dealt with the Beast of Revelation before and he'll admit, that battle had been a hard one but ultimately he had won against the beast and sealed it. But he has doubts that he could once again take on that beast due to his old age…

Nature had told him not to concern himself with such things yet he still felt cautious of the beast. But right now he has a job to do.

And that is to deal with this threat.

With another ear-splitting roar he charged towards the abomination. It's tentacles whip forward and managed to ensnare his entire being. He only had one thought to voice his disappointment.

Pitiful.

With monstrous strength, he managed to tear apart the tentacles binding him and pushing himself ahead. Using it to his advantage, he spun and used his tail to slam it onto the abomination. It slid back a few meters away and he saw it's torn limbs regenerating at an incredible speed.

Then, the eyes on it's tentacles glowed. He tilted his head wondering what was it doing. Out came laser beams from the eyes as they struck him. He let out a screech as he was blown back but he held on. He glared at the abomination in front of him. Though they dealt minor damage thanks to his tough hide he felt annoyed that it underestimated him. He wonder if he should use it…

His mouth cracked into what the Humans call a grin.

* * *

Saber meanwhile had led Irisviel to safety as Lancer and Waver followed them.

"Saber, what in the world is that?" The Einzbern Homunculus asked as she looked at the towering dinosaur.

Saber shook her head. "I do not know Irisviel. But, if my hunch is correct…"

"You know what that monster is Saber?" Waver asked.

The woman nodded. "In the past, my men had excavated murals of some sort and they had depicted ancient civilizations, giant moth like beings, dragons, and many other strange creatures and with only one being the most drawn."

"You mean that monster over there?" Lancer asked as he pointed towards the large dinosaur duking out with Caster's monster.

"Yes. And there was the time during the battle at sea during one of the invasions. My fleet had met a large spire of rocks that seemed to move and I had noticed that there was a giant shadow that was larger than my fleet right below us. But after that, the rocks sunk into the water along with the shadow. I had never seen it again after that."

"Incredible." Lancer muttered as both Servants and Masters look at the giant dinosaur was pushed back by Caster's monster's beams.

Suddenly, they heard a humming sound and were immediately transfixed onto the dinosaur's back spines that seem to glow blue. They wondered what is happening to the creature until their eyes widen in shock and awe as the dinosaur breathed out blue flames onto Caster's monster who screeched in pain as the flames burned away it's tentacles and body.

After a few seconds of burning, it stopped and watched as Caster's monster held numerous burns. They waited in bated breaths for Caster's monster to regenerate but to their surprise it didn't. It seemed the flames created by the dinosaur had nullified it's regeneration. Instead, Caster's monster grew new tentacles and whip towards the giant dinosaur.

* * *

Kiritsugu had his signature frown on has he watched the two titans clash far away. When the dinosaur appeared he quickly got away to avoid a potential fight which he guessed correctly. Many questions were popping up in his mind regarding the giant dinosaur. What is it? Where did it come from? Will it affect the Holy Grail War? Is there a way to kill it?

Everything came to a halt as he remembered something. During his time as a Magus Killer he had obtained a highly classified file by a source he know. The file had information regarding the 'experiment bombing' at Bikini Atoll in 1954. Instead of being an experiment bombing, Bikini Atoll was bombed due to something living underwater. He had seen the photo but couldn't make out what it was but some kind of creature came out just before the bomb exploded. Of course, the information before him sounded ridiculous. Like giant apes? Without a thought, he had simply dismissed the file not knowing that hidden inside the file were pictures of ancient murals regarding a giant ape, a giant moth, a giant pterodactyl, a giant three headed dragon and finally, a giant dinosaur similar to the one standing before him right now.

Could Saber's Noble Phantasm beat it? Perhaps not. This Dinosaur had manage to survive a nuclear bombing unscathed. Saber's Noble Phantasm held power more powerful than a nuclear bomb maybe it might damage it but not killing it. He decides he'll file this information for future encounters.

* * *

They had been fighting for a while. The filth had got past some of his defenses and caused some injuries along the way. This proves how much he is getting weak over old age. He has dealt some damage as well as burnt marks are seen on the abomination's body and some of it's tentacles are burned off. Instead it created new ones to compensate for the burnt appendages. An eye for an eye as the Human saying goes for every attack they made the other countered, flesh ripped apart as burnt marks are formed by either the filth's tentacles or his sacred flame.

He merely snort as the tentacles once again rush towards him once again thinking it's going to be like last time. They wrapped around him once again but he was caught off guard as the eyes from the tentacles blasted against his hide causing explosions.

He roared in pain due to the close ranged attack but he held strong. He had survived tougher blows, endured psychological attacks, took on blasts that could wipe out countries and continents. His scars were testament to the entire ordeal he had went through. His age is also another factor. Throughout the age of time, he fought many battles. His mind sharpen as he was able to come up with strategies in his battles that were the key point in most of his victories . This such moment came.

Thanks to the filth's attack, it caused the water around him to kick up and created a misty fog around him. Quickly breaking free of the tentacles, he quickly dived right into the water as the fog approached the filth. It's time to end this farce.

As the fog cleared, the dinosaur was gone. Everyone panicked in fear that their possible saviour had been defeated.

"Is-Is it gone?" Waver asked fearing that the dinosaur had been defeated by Caster's monster.

He was proven wrong as the dinosaur burst out of the water in front of Caster's monster surprising all of them. This proved to be the distraction the dinosaur needed as he tore through the monster's flesh. The tentacles wrapped around the dinosaur's form desperately trying to push the dinosaur off of it while Caster's monster thrashed about.

But it had been too late as the dinosaur finally tore apart the monster exposing Caster who was seemingly screaming in rage. With a bright blue glow coming from it's spines and mouth, it fired off it's fire breath at point blank incinerating Caster instantly while some of the monster's flesh was burned off into a ashes as the water below them evaporate due to the heat of the flames. The remaining flesh that survived turned to liquid as they fell into the water and were evaporated as well. Vapor created by the intense heat of the flame surround the dinosaur as it stood victorious against Caster and his monster.

* * *

Finally, the filth was dead, he made sure of it with his sacred flame gifted to him by Mother Nature. With his victory assured as he watched the remaining flesh of the filth evaporate to see if his enemy is dead. Once he confirmed that it's dead, he let out a victory roar to signify his victory. Turning to the ocean, he slowly walked back to his territory to rest again until Mother Nature wished for his assistance once again.

But, he could feel himself weakening if that battle proved anything else…it seems that he might need to pass on his title as the Bringer of Balance to a successor one day. Speaking of successors. He had heard that there are descendants of his kind. Perhaps they may take his role one day…With that, he entered the ocean and swam away from the city

"An impressive display of power that creature showed, don't cha think Goldie?" Rider, or Iskandar, asked as he looked at the giant dinosaur slowly submerging into the water and back into the sea.

"That beast…" The golden Archer murmured

"Hmm? Know something that I don't know Archer? Though I'll admit that I might have once seen something like this during my travels in Oceanus. One of my soldiers had informed me of a large shadow below my army. Though it was for a brief moment, I managed to catch a glimpse of a large being going underwater. I wonder if I might be able to persuade it to join me into conquering the world."

"Indeed I have known of it King of Conquerors. Though you would have tried with no success for it already has a master of it's own. The will of the very earth we stand on right now. In the past, during one of my adventures in collecting treasures for my collection, I stumbled upon this." He explained as a tablet dropped onto his hand from the golden portal he created.

Iskandar closed in to get a better look. The tablet depicted a very large dinosaur like creature, similar to the one he saw, standing straight as it roared with words of a language unknown to him above the creature's head.

"Intrigued, I began searching for the creature. But it has eluded me no matter how many times I have searched for it I had even asked the gods (With great reluctance) for their help. They had looks of fear on their faces and had denied me my answer . I eventually gave up in finding it and by then, my people had managed to translate the words carved unto this tablet."

"And what's that?"

""His existence is naught of a threat but one who enforces balance unto the world itself tasked by the Mother Earth herself. Every action he does is to keep the power of balance in check. He is neither good nor evil. He is the Bringer of Balance. He is Gojira…""

"Gojira, huh? Hmm" Rider grinned "Not a very bad name. In fact, I think it fits him, don't you think Goldie?"

"Humph, as much as I loathe such thing in my garden, I suppose that every Gardener needs something to ensure that his garden is kept well and safe. Very well, I shall acknowledge this Gojira."

"Do you think that we might meet him again?"

"Perhaps not for he only appears when he senses a threat to the balance of the world. But I doubt that you will be able to meet it after I personally kill you myself.

The roar of Iskandar's laugh was heard as the sun begun to rise basking the city in it's beauty as it's residences heard a final roar from the Bringer of Balance as he finally returned back to sea.

"…Shame we didn't get to see Saber's Noble Phantasm." Rider spoke up after his laughter died off.

A few moment of silence before a small "Tch" was uttered out by the Golden Archer.

 **ChaosDeathLord: So, how do you like it? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell your thoughts by reviewing. I might try to improve this one-shot. I'll admit this though, English used to be my strong suit but due to little interactions in the past I kinda forgot my English. *Quietly whispers* I blame anime for making me speak Japanese…**

 **Anyways! This is ChaosDeathLord signing out! See ya!**


End file.
